


Vulnerability

by Koffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Texts, Caretaking, Confessions, Injury, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The after effects of a concussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pre-relationship.  
> I would say Noya is a first year and Asahi is in the second year.  
> This is a little longer than what I normally post. I'm not sure if this will be a one shot or not, I might make a second fic for this. I dunno yet, it depends how inspired I am.

Noya’s mom had asked Asahi to stay with him while she’s at work. Noya had gotten in a serious fight the other day, which left him with a suspension and a concussion. The worst of the concussion had passed, but his mom still didn’t want him to be left alone for too long. Asahi had not seen Noya since the day of the fight, but they had texted a few times. Asahi witnessed the fight and almost got involved, especially after he saw the other student smash Noya’s head into the concrete.

At the moment, Noya was sleeping in his bed. Half of his bedsheet was on the floor. Asahi set his bag down and gently pulled the covers over the rest of Noya’s body. As he pulled up the bed sheet he noticed the large swell a few inches above Noya’s right eyebrow. He noticed a purplish bruise starting from his right cheek with splotches stretching toward his nose.

Asahi sighed, and sat down on the floor with his back against the bed. Quietly, he pulled his homework out from his backpack and began to study. After about thirty minutes, Noya began to wake up and was surprised to see Asahi sitting with him.

“Asahi!” Noya sat up smiling, excited about seeing the ace, “Asahi, what are you doing here!?”

Asahi turned around and smiled back, “Your mom didn’t want you to be alone while she was at work so she called me to look after you.”

Noya glanced down at all the school work leaking out of Asahi’s backpack and on his lap, “I’m fine, you don’t have to watch after me!” he reached out toward an ice pack sitting on his nightstand, the ice had melted, “You go home and study!”

Asahi took the ice pack from Noya’s hands, “I’ll think about it, but let me get you a new one of these.”

  
“Thanks.”

Asahi went to the kitchen and opened up the freezer. He put the old ice pack in and took out a new one. He wrapped the ice pack in a towel and grabbed a bottle of painkillers sitting on the counter. Noya’s mom had said he would probably need some after he woke.

“Make sure he takes these.” she had told him, “Because he wont if you don’t convince him too.”

The way she said the pronoun made Asahi feel as if he had done something wrong, nervously he asked, “Does Nishinoya not like the medicine?”

“It’s not that, but I’ve noticed he acts different around you.”

Asahi’s face turned bright red, “D-does he?”

“Yes, he wants to impress you. For whatever reason your approval means a lot to him.”  
She was right. Asahi stood in the doorway for a few seconds and saw Noya curled up on his side holding his head. He swore quietly, and his breaths were uneven.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Noya sat up quickly, he kept his right hand over the bump on his head, “Yes, yes, I’m fine. You can go home, I’ll take care of myself.”

Asahi sighed, “Noya, no you’re in pain.” he approached the bed, and sat down at the edge. He set the icepack aside on his lap and held out the bottle, “Take this.”

Noya frowned, he peeked up at Asahi through his bangs.

“Please?”

Noya nodded, holding out his hand. Asahi gave him the bottle. He watched as Noya slowly began to open it and swallow the medicine.

“Can you lay back down for me, please?”

“Asahi I…”

Asahi set his hand on top of Noya’s, “You don’t always have to be strong in front of me, you know that.”

“I know but…” Noya sighed, his head was hurting and it made it difficult for him to argue, “Fine.”  he laid back down.

Asahi leaned forward and pressed the ice pack against the bump on Noya’s head, “So, what was with that text you sent me?”

“Which one?”

“Can you hold this?”

“Yeah.”

Asahi lifted his hand as Noya placed his on the ice pack. He reached into his backpack and took out his cell phone, he scrolled through a few messages and read outloud, “I like you butt...You smell as a flowers and bacons...I wish you ummm… Noya?”

“I had a concussion.”

“I know, but this last one --”

“Asahi I’m sorry.”

“But, can I?”

“W-what do you mean?”

Asahi smiled, feeling his face heat up, “Ummmm….”

There was a pause, Noya continued to stare up at Asahi with half lidded eyes. He was trying to remember what he said. What was it that he wished for? Asahi eyes darted from his phone to Noya then back to the phone, “I um, I think I’d like to try it.”

“What did I write?”

“You wish I was your boyfriend.”

A smile slowly eased on his face, the medication was beginning to kick in, “You...are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

“Yeah, well -- um, you kinda asked a few days ago so…”

“Oh yeah, so your answer is?”

“Yes.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither can believe their crush is now their boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing the first part of this, that I decided to continue it. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be or where the story will go but that's alright. :D

Noya asked his mom if Asahi could spend the night at their house, she allowed him to as long as it was okay with his parents, which it was. Later that evening, Noya sat in the shower holding a bottle of body wash in his hands. Asahi was in his bedroom studying, and the simple thought of that made Noya’s heart drum with excitement. Asahi was a pleasant distraction that made the pain in his head go away.

Noya had developed a crush on Asahi since the first time he saw him practice. He remembered the first time he saw Suga toss for Asahi -- the power his upperclassman had in the palms of his hands was almost frightening. Despite being a little nervous to approach Asahi, Noya managed to stammer out a complement only to realize that underneath all that strength was a socially awkward puppy.

It was admirable to be so intimidating yet delicate.

Opening the container of body wash, Noya sighed nearly in disbelief that his crush, which was now his boyfriend, was studying in his room.

Asahi stared at the words in the book, but his mind was elsewhere. His mind was on his new boyfriend -- his new boyfriend of exactly four hours and eleven minutes. Being able to associate that word with Noya, it made Asahi feel almost afraid.

Asahi recalled meeting Noya for the first time, and he was really nervous about the whole thing.  He had heard the name Nishinoya Yuu being thrown around few times between Daichi and Kurokawa. They thought very highly of him, and that was what made Asahi nervous about meeting him for the first time. He was afraid he would not be able to perform up to the same standard.

He remembered after their first practice he was checking something on his phone when he heard light footsteps approaching him along with the words, “Oh my God that was so cool!! You’re so awesome!!!”

Asahi was so startled he dropped his water bottle, “U-um, thanks.”

Noya grabbed the water bottle and handed it to Asahi with a smile. Asahi stared down at the small figure which reminded him of a small dog that his grandmother used to have. The kind of small dog that would bark really loud at everything -- but was still cute. Asahi smiled back, taking his water bottle, “Thanks.”

Noya appeared delicate but was intimidating, Asahi thought it was admirable.

Asahi made another attempt to focus, he sighed nearly in disbelief that his crush, which was now his boyfriend, was taking a shower only a few feet away.

Asahi glanced up from his book at the sound of someone opening the door, it was Noya. He was smiling as he shut the door behind him, “What are you reading?”

“Poetry.”

“Is it for English?” Noya walked over to where Asahi was sitting and sat down beside him.

“Yeah.”

As Asahi turned his head to the side to look at Noya, his senses were overcome by the fragrance of -- he wasn’t quite sure what it was it, but it smelled like fruit. Noya smelled like fruit, was it pear. No. Apple? No.

“Is there something wrong?” Noya noticed Asahi was staring at him so intensely.

“I like it -- um the way you smell,” Asahi shook his head, “You just smell nice, like pomegranates.”

Noya smiled, he wanted to wrap his arms around Asahi but he knew it wasn’t safe yet and he’d have to wait, “Thanks.”

Suddenly, Noya’s mother opened the door, holding some blankets and pillows, “You can use these to sleep with, if you’d like.”

Asahi handed his book to Noya before standing up to take the blankets, “Thank you so much.”

Noya’s mother paused for a second, noticing the aroma in the room, “What smells good?”

Asahi glanced back at Noya, unsure with what to say, “I don’t know.”

Immediately she knew what it was, “Did you use my body wash?”

“Maybe.”

“Again, Yuu?”

“Sorry.”

She shook her head, and left.

Asahi set the blankets on the floor, “You’ve used her body wash before?”

“Yeah.”

Asahi thought for a second, and then remembered, “I knew you smelled like fruit on that first trip.”

Noya blushed, “I did it for, because, well --”

Asahi smiled, “It’s alright, you don’t have to explain.”

“I wanted you to notice me.”

Noya placed the poetry book back in Asahi’s backpack, he stood up and locked his door. It was already getting late, he figured his mother would go to bed soon and she wouldn’t need him. Noya lingered by the door for a moment, there was a look of anticipation on his face,he asked, “Can I hug you?”

Asahi stared at him for a second, “Of course.”

Noya took a few steps toward Asahi and wrapped his arms around him. Asahi sometimes forgets how little Noya is. Asahi carefully ran his fingers through Noya’s hair which was damp but soft.  Noya let go a few seconds later, and said, “You know, you don’t have to sleep on the floor.”

“Should I sleep in the hall or --”

“You can sleep with me on my bed.”

Asahi turned a bright red, and Noya let out a laugh. He sat down on the edge of his bed and kicked his legs out, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Just sleep?”

“Yeah, just sleep nothing else.” Noya confirmed, “I promise!”

Asahi let out a breath, and stammered, “Y-yeah, okay.”

In the middle of the night, Asahi’s boyfriend of exactly 8 hours and 33 minutes let out a moan. Asahi opened his eyes, despite it being dark he could see Noya’s silhouette. He was curled in on himself, obviously in pain.

“Noya?”

“I’m fine.”

Asahi rolled his eyes, he reached toward Noya’s lamp and switched it on. He saw Noya’s eyes peek up from under his hands, “I’m fine.” he repeated.

Asahi studied Noya for a second, before grabbing the painkillers which were sitting under the lamp, “At least take one.”

Noya shook his head, “I don’t need it.”

“Yes you do, come on, sit up.”

Shakily, Noya sat up, “One?”

“Yes, just one.” Asahi opened the bottle and handed the pill to Noya who reluctantly took it dry. Slowly he laid back down, he wrapped his arms around his chest, and stared up at Asahi. He was embarrassed, obviously, but Ashai didn’t mind. Asahi reached over and turned the light off.

Asahi stroked Noya’s arm, “Holding your breath will make it worse.” and laid down beside him.

“But it hurts…” Noya admitted.

Asahi reached over and pulled Noya into him. Noya’s head was settled just above his shoulder, and his trembling hands clutched at Asahi’s shirt, “My mother taught me some calming breathing techniques.”

“What are they?”

“Match your breath with mine.”

“,,,Okay.”

Asahi ignored the crack in Noya’s voice. Noya didn’t want Asahi to know how much pain he was in. He wanted to be strong in front of his new boyfriend of exactly 8 hours and 43 minutes.

Noya listened carefully to Asahi’s breaths.

He breathed in for four seconds.

Held his breath for seven.

Exhaled for eight.

It took two cycles, but Noya was able to synchronize his breathing with Asahi.

At exactly 9 hours of being in relationship, Noya fell asleep in Asahi’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, friends. I hope you liked it. As usual, please leave any suggestions or requests in the comments -- or just tell me about your day and other stuff. I just love hearing from all of you. 
> 
> Thanks! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reluctantly, Asahi has to go back to school the next day and he thinks of Noya the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this in so long -- or writing anything in almost a month. I've been busy and working on original stuff. :D
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!! Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot!!! <3

Nishinoya woke up the next morning and sighed when he realized Asahi was gone. Of course he’d go to school the next day, Nishinoya knew that, but he was surprised to see a note left behind. There was a note scribbled on the back of a receipt sitting on top of Nishinoya’s pillow, only a few inches away from his face. Nishinoya slapped his hand on top of the receipt and examined it for a moment. He smiled as he read each word scrawled in Asahi’s handwriting,  _ Talk to you soon.  _ Underneath the words was a hasty sketch of a lopsided heart.

At morning practice, Asahi was distracted. His mind kept replaying thoughts of Nishinoya’s body pressed against his, the scent of his hair, and the gentle sound of his breathing once he calmed down. So many wonderful thoughts flooded his mind, and he replayed the moments over and over again even if that meant being yelled at by Daichi a few times. 

The only one that said anything a little suspicious was Tanaka, who whispered a little too quietly, “You need Noya here to motivate you?” followed by a wink. 

Asahi had to stop himself from hyperventilating, because such a comment would mean one of two things: that Tanaka knew about his relationship with Nishinoya, or Tanaka knew nothing at all and Asahi was overthinking. 

Once practice was over, in the changing room Daichi and Suga were talking about their missing teammate, “Have you talked to Nishinoya recently?”

“No, all I know is what Asahi said about the fight and that he isn’t able to come to school until Monday.” Suga looked toward Asahi, “Have you heard from him?”

“Oh yeah, I saw him yesterday.” Asahi said as he was tying his shoes, he kept his head low to try and hide his blush.

“Is he okay?” Suga questioned.

“Yeah, um, no -- no kinda, he’s kind of okay.” Asahi stammered, unsure of what to say.

Daichi laughed, “He can’t be all three of those things Asahi, pick one.”

Asahi glanced up from his shoes, accidentally meeting Tanaka in the eyes. Tanaka smiled like he knew something he shouldn’t and Asahi froze for a moment. He took a deep breath and grabbed his bag.

“No, he’s not okay and I’ve got to go right now.”

The word No was a shorter word than Yes, and therefore the best choice, even though Nishinoya was fine with the exception of a few headaches. Asahi didn’t feel like talking more than he needed too, not when Tanaka was staring at him like that.

Asahi had only barely made it into the school building when he heard Tanaka’s familiar voice calling him, “Heeeey, sooooo…”

“Hmmmmm?” Asahi turned around, trembling slightly.

“Soooo, did a kiss from you cure Noya’s concussion?” Tanaka teased. 

“Um, no.” Asahi shook his head, “I don’t think so.”

“Yeah, of course it did,” Tanaka reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, “Here, look at this.”

Asahi stared at the phone screen, it was picture of note he had written for Noya. His heart fluttered at the sight of it, and he read the caption Noya had added,  _ Asahi’s the best boyfriend.  _

Asahi smiled.

“I’m going to his place after school today, do you want to come?”

“No thank you.” Asahi denied, “I have a lot of homework to do, and…”  
  
“Okay, I’ll see you at practice then!” 

“Yeah.”

-0-0-0-

Asahi was much more focused during afternoon practice, but if he thought about it long enough he could still imagine how it felt having Noya’s skin touch his. It was a mildly arousing thought, but he had to ignore it for now. After practice, Asahi said goodbye to Tanaka and went home to do some much needed homework.

Shortly after school was over, Tanaka arrived at Nishinoya’s house. He was eager to discuss what happened to his friend the previous night. 

“So you ended up confessing on accident?” Tanaka laughed, “Man, that could have ended badly.”

“Thank God nothing happened,” Nishinoya flipped through a folder Tanaka had given him that contained a week worth of school work that needed to be completed, “I panicked for a second, thought he was gonna, um, I dunno?”

“Reject you?”

“Yeah, I had always assumed he had liked me, but that was just an assumption.” Nishinoya tossed the folder on his bedroom floor, a few of the contents scattered and slid around.

“So what else happened, or did he just play nurse to you?”

Nishinoya blushed, “Asahi is the best fucking nurse for your information, in fact, I feel a million times more better and I didn’t need to take that --” he pointed at the pill bottle, “all day.”

“Awww, look you’re blushing!” Tanaka teased.

“Shut up, Ryu.” Nishinoya grabbed a pillow and pressed it to his face.

“Don’t do that, you’ll asphyxiate and Asahi will be sad.”

Nishinoya whacked Tanaka on the back with his pillow, “Hey!” Tanaka reached down and crumpled one of the discarded school papers into a ball and threw it. 

Nishinoya blocked the paper ball with the pillow, he peeked over the top, grinning, “Ha, nice try.”

The two boys were interrupted by Nishinoya’s mother calling him down to dinner. Tanaka was invited to stay, but he needed to get home. 

After dinner, Nishinoya checked his phone and noticed he had one message from Asahi, which was: <3 <3 <3 

Asahi had wanted to talk to him all day, and he thought about what he wanted to say for hours. In the end, he decided to just send three hearts because he was too nervous to send words. Nishinoya was more than happy to see that, and even though Asahi wasn’t with him, he felt warm. 

He smiled, and texted back: _U have a good day????_

It took a good fifteen minutes for Asahi to respond, and Nishinoya knew why exactly. His adorable boyfriend was nervous, and he was right. Asahi read, and rewrote, and read and wrote the text message over and over until he felt comfortable with sending it.

_ Today was okay, it would have been better with you here. _

Seeing those words, and knowing they came from Asahi sent a surge of emotions through Nishinoya. For a second he couldn’t believe what was happening, he felt light headed but he knew it wasn’t from his head injury. 

Was he nervous?

This was wasn’t pre game nervousness, no, that was exciting and rushing and exuberant. This kind of nervousness was sweaty. His hands were sweaty, and his chest felt tight. He let out a shaky breath and with damp fingers typed up the following message.

_ Tonite will be lonely without u here!!!! :) :) :) I miss you too!!!!! _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by guys!! :D I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave any comments, (requests) in the comment section. I read every single one. 
> 
> Thanks again and be safe!!!
> 
> <3


End file.
